Justice League of America (TV Pilot)
Justice League of America is an unsuccessful 1997 TV-pilot produced by CBS and directed by Félix Enríquez Alcalá, based on a team of fictional DC Comics superheroes from the comic of the same name. The film centers on a female meteorologist who gains superpowers and on her subsequent induction into the "Justice League" (JLA), while the city of New Metro is held to ransom by a terrorist armed with a "Weather Control Device". The film is interjected with mock-interviews of various members of the Justice League, speaking about life as a superhero in a past tense, preceding the events of the film. Plot The film begins with an introduction to the protagonist Tori Olafsdotter, a meteorologist working at the Eno Meteorological Institute who will later become "Ice". New Metro is then attacked by a Tornado being controlled by a terrorist calling himself The Weatherman. "Flash" diffuses the Tornado using his speed while the other members of the JLA use their powers to save civilians. Tori inadvertently stumbles upon a hidden device in the lab where she works. While investigating its use, she spills water on it and it strikes her with strange blue electricity. She is unharmed and leaves the lab for home freezing everything she touches. En route she sees a man drowning, when she attempts to rescue him the water freezes around her. That night she is abducted by the JLA and interrogated, believing her to be The Weatherman. They release her and Tori believes it was all simply a bad dream. The JLA suspect that Tori's timid work colleague Arliss Hopke is The Weatherman. New Metro is then attacked again, this time by Golf ball sized Hailstones, but "Fire" melts them all. The JLA infiltrate a party at the Eno Meteorological Institute looking for evidence that Arliss Hopke is The Weatherman. Tori then discovers that it is in fact her boss, Dr Eno who is The Weatherman. Tori takes this knowledge to the JLA and they in turn take her to their secret command centre, an alien spacecraft hidden underwater. The JLA's leader J'onn J'onzz introduces himself to Tori and the other members of the League reveal their secret identities. At this point Tori discovers that "Atom" is actually a man whom she has been flirting with. The JLA attempt to train Tori to hone her freezing powers with not much success. The Weatherman issues a demand of $20 million or he will engulf New Metro in a Tidal Wave. He then attacks the Watchtower using a "Heat-Ray". The JLA escape and devise a plan to stop the wave, leaving Tori behind. The JLA's attempt to stop the Tidal Wave is unsuccessful and it is in fact Tori who stops it by turning it into ice. The film ends with The Weatherman already hatching his escape from prison and Tori joining the JLA. Cast *'Kimberly Oja as Tori Olafsdotter/Ice', a meteorologist working at Dr Eno's Meteorological Institute. *'Miguel Ferrer as Dr. Eno/The Weatherman', has his own meteorological institute and is also the terrorist known as The Weatherman. *'Kenny Johnston as Barry Allen/Flash', unemployed and has trouble keeping a job down. *'Matthew Settle as Guy Gardner/Green Lantern', his relationship with his girlfriend is in a constant state of unrest. *'Michelle Hurd as B.B. DaCosta/Fire', a struggling actress. *'John Kassir as Ray Palmer/Atom', a science teacher. *'David Ogden Stiers as J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter', the leader of the JLA. Critics felt Stier's weight affected his portrayal of the character. *'David Krumholtz as Martin Walters', a fellow actor of B.B. and has a "crush" on her. *'Ron Pearson as Dr. Arliss Hopke', one of Tori's work colleagues. Release The film was never released, but people have copied the movie and are selling it on many websites including this link: http://www.ioffer.com/i/JUSTICE-LEAGUE-OF-AMERICA-RARE-PILOT-ON-DVD-114662427. Category:TV Pilots